Utilizing a screen saver program to provide reduced graphics or a blank screen during an idle mode of an electronic device is known. A typical screen saver displays on a display multiple objects generally moving across the display. These objects may provide some information such as the current time and a pre-selected message. For example, the screen saver may provide the pager number of the user so that a person looking for the user can be informed how he may reach the user. However, the information provided by the screen saver is very little use to the user of the device.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and a method for graphically providing useful information to the user during an idle mode of an electronic device when a screen saver program is active.